lainey'n melissa's adventures of the aura necklace
by lainey 'n rachey
Summary: hey people! i already have a little summary of this below, but oh well, i'm new anyway...so, ya, i'm lainey, and melissa is rachey...ya...plz don't hurt us T-T


Hey ppl! my friend and i were extremly bored, so we chatted away during school nights... yay... this is true, and warning, **has bad words **4 all u youngsters!! Disclaimer-i do not own any character, than myself, and my friend owns herself...but i wish i owed sir aaron...

We happened to be on my front porch bench...oh, and this might not make any sense to you when sir aaron appears... also, that my friend and I do not believe Sir Aaron is Riley's anestor... i will stop now...

**Melissa**(nickname)-hey!

**Lainey**(nickname)-hey!

**Melissa**-whats up?

**Lainey**-nothin but the sky! i'm bored, so i'm going 2 say something random...SIR AARON IS HOT!!

**Melissa**-wow, u r obessed...

**Lainey**-yes, yes i am...

**Melissa**-did you really punched a boy?

**Lainey**-that was on accident, ok... i tried hugging him when i was playing hide and seek with his cute little sister, and i was hiding in the closet. then he opened the closet door, and i fell on him, and punched him...

**Melissa**-YOU LIKE HIM!?

**Lainey-**no way, i wanted 2 freak him out ;)

**Melissa**-oh...

**Sir Aaron**-OMG! please help me get away from these fan girls!

**Melissa**-who the f are you?

**Lainey**-OMG! ITS SIR AARON!!

**Melissa**-sir aaron?

**Lainey**-he's from pokemon...

**Melissa**-you are such a pokemon geek! -

**Aaron**-oh no! not another fangirl!!

**Lainey**-no, no! we'll help you, quick, get in my house!

**Aaron**-uhh...

**Melissa**-just go in!

pushes Aaron in my house

**Fangirls**-aiyeeh! i think i see sir aaron!! hey you 2! have you ever seen a boy with a hat

**Lainey**-sir aaron?

**Fangirls**-aiyeeh! you've seen him!!

**Lainey**-ya, you just missed him, he went that way.

pointed at the sewer entrace

**Fangirls**-aiyeeh! thank you!

runs to the sewers

**Lainey**-coast is clear!

knocked on door

**Aaron**-ugh...

**Melissa**-hey, you don't look so good...

**Lainey**-yay, you're right, maybe you should stay for a while...

**Aaron**-no, i'm fine

faints

**Lainey**-OMG are you ok!?

**Melissa**-well, i guess it is lucky i am sleeping over...lets help him in...

we both carried Aaron

2 hours later

**Aaron**-ugh...what just happened?

**Lainey**-you fainted...

**Melissa**-ya, and you ruined our sleep over!!

**Aaron**-i'm sorry about that...

rub head

**Lainey**-here, let me help you up...

**Aaron's thoughts**_-wow, shes real cute..._

**Aaron**-is it ok if i stay here...

**Lainey**-i'm not in charge of here...sorry

**Melissa**-don't let him stay here, what if those girls come back!?

**Lainey**-don't worry, what harm will it do?

**Aaron**-does that mean i could stay?

**Lainey**-1 min, Grandpa! Can this boy stay for a while!

**Someone**-Sure!

**Lainey**-its settled! you can stay!

**Aaron**- thank goodness! i thought i was going to have to run all over the world

after playing sleep over games, it was time for sleep(:P yes, we have to go to bed)

**Aaron**-do you have hot chocolate?

**Lainey**-why do you want chocolate now?

**Aaron**-i need it to stay awake, to keep an eye out in case of fangirls

**Lainey**-that has got to be the worst excuse!

Aaron does puppy eyes

**Lainey**-...i have coffee

**Aaron**-coffee?

**Lainey**-it'll be more energizing...

**Aaron**- wheres coffee?

**Lainey**-in the kitchen, on the counter...

**Aaron**-ok...

got up, and went to the kitchen

a couple minutes later

**Aaron-**Lainey! Whoo hoo!!

**Lainey**-huh? how do you know my name!?

**Aaron**-i went into your room, and got this hat!!

**Lainey**-uhh, you went into my room, and wearing my UNDERWEAR on your head!!

blush

**Aaron**-coffee taste more like wine!! and alchol!!

**Lainey**-OMG! you got the wrong drink!

**Aaron**-C'mon, lets make love!!

grabs Lainey

**Lainey**-WHAT!! Melissa!!

**Melissa**-huh? what, and , OMG!

**Lainey**-help me!!

**Aaron**-c'mon! i won't bite!

**Lainey**-what!

**Lucario**-Master!!

**Aaron**-hey! Lucario!

**Lucario**-Master, who are these ladies?

**Aaron**-meet Melissa, the bridesmaid, and Lainey, my fiance ;)

**Melissa**-WHAT, HE PROPOSED TO YOU!!

**Lainey**-NO, I DID NOT!! HE DIDN'T EVEN ASKED!!

**Lucario**-nice to meet you two, Lady Rachel, and Lady Lainey.

bows

**Lainey**-NO, NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, HE IS DRUNK!!

**Aaron**-i see pretty little butterflies!

**Lucario**-i see...

pokes aaron's head

**Aaron**-OI!!don't you dare touch me!!

**Lainey**-that sounded wrong.. giggle

**Aaron**-C'mon Lainey! lets make love!!

grabs waist and drag me to my room

**Lainey**-HELP ME!!

**Melissa**-ok!

grabs Aaron's cape

**Aaron**-OI!! LEGGO!!

slaps Melissa

**Melissa**-ouchie!

rubs cheek T-T

**Riley**-SIR AARON!!

walks in

**Melissa**-great! a fan boy!! ToT

**Riley**-AAAAHHHH! FANGIRLS!!

**Melissa**-in your dreams!!

**Riley**-wait, so your not a fangirl?

**Melissa**-OMG, i ,like, told you already! we're not fangirls!!

**Riley**-we?

**Melissa**-my friend, Lainey, and me, Melissa! but apparently, your friend is raping mine!!

**Riley**-WHAT!!

**Lainey**-HELP!!

**Riley**-...

**Melissa**-that would be her right now, screaming for me to save her!

kicks door

screams from a little girl, and then running away

**Melissa**-whoops! wrong door!T.T

moves to Lainey's door and kicks it open

**Lainey**-HELP ME!!

**Aaron**-ugh!

**Melissa**-OMG!! O.O

**Riley**-what? OMG!! O.O

**Aaron**-oh! hello Riley!

stands up in boxers

**Melissa**-AHHHHH!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!

faints and was captured by Riley

**Riley**-uhhhh...Sir Aaron, i thought our motto was to avoid fangirls, no sleep with them!!

**Aaron**-not this one! she has **hot** aura!

jumps on bed

**Lainey**-ugh! i feel dizzy!

stands up, wearing only a bra and underwear

**Riley**-uhhh...blushes

**Lainey-**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!

**Lucario-**what the! Master!?

**Aaron**-yes, Lucario?

**Lucario**-what are you doing with Lady Lainey?

**Riley**-you don't want to know, Lucario...

**Aaron**-isn't it obvious? i slept with her...

**Lainey**-HELLO!? YOU FREAKIN RAPED ME!!

**Aaron**-no, you liked it, right?

grins

**Lainey**-PERVERT!!

hits Aaron on the head

Aaron fell

**Lainey**-is he dead?

pokes Aaron's head

**Melissa**-ugh... huh?

looks up and blushes when she sees Riley

**Riley**-are you alright?

Melissa gets up

**Melissa**-uh, yes...

**Lainey**- ugh!

**Melissa**-L-Lainey! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET OUT!!

kicks out Riley

**Lainey-**uhh, hello! I think he's dead now...

**Melissa**-first, get dressed!!

**Lainey**-right! forgot that!

a long five minutes

**Lainey**-ok, now help me get sir Aaron out to the coach...

lifts sir Aaron

**Melissa**-ok...

helps Lainey

**Someone**-Lainey! what do you think you are doing with these two boys!?

**Lainey**-oh, hello Mr. Kiko...

sigh

**Mr. Kiko**- I'm letting you off with a warning, young lady! I can't believe your father is trusting you to live on your own!

**Melissa**-uhhh...

**Lainey**- I'll explain later... RILEY!!

**Riley**-huh? oh, do you need help?

starts gripping sir Aaron's arm

**Lainey**-thank you

sits down on coach

**Melissa**-uh, t-thank you!

blushes

**Mr. Kiko**-LAINEY!! don't leave your door open!!

**Melissa**-ok, spill, that is so not your grandpa...

**Lainey**-I will

**Aaron**-ugh...i feel like i have a killer headache!

**Lainey**-that's what you get for trying to rape a girl like me!

**Aaron**-w-what!!

**Lucario**-yes, you, uh, told me you slept with her...

**Melissa**- thank goodness it was only, like, about a couple of minutes...but, any who, please spill the beans...Lainey...

**Aaron**-what?

**Lainey**-...ever since my parents divorced, my mother's disappearance, my father has difficults paying the taxes...so, Mr Kiko, that guy, allowed us to live here at 100 per month, which was cheap...however...my father cannot pay the rent, unless if he lives somewhere faraway...but! don't worry about me! i'm able to work! i'm able to pay the rent!

**Melissa-**is that why your almost never at school?

**Lainey-**...

**Aaron-**...

**Riley-**...

sigh

**Melissa-**you really are a dumb person

**Aaron-**so, does that mean your on your own?

**Lainey**-nods

**Melissa-**what now?i know! you can..um..you can...well, you can't stay with me...

**Lainey-**see, i can't do anything...

**Aaron-**...

**Lainey-**forget this! lets just get some sleep!

curls up into a ball

**Aaron-**ok...

got up from coach, and sleep on floor

**Melissa-**ok, gets sleeping bag and sleeps

**Riley-**uhh, i'll just stay up...

**Lucario-**me too...

an hour later

everyone fell asleep(including Riley and Lucario) except for sir Aaron.

**Aaron-**i can't believe it...

gets up, and looks at Lainey

**Aaron-**so, your in trouble also...

heart beats

**Aaron-**...

blushes

notices the necklace Lainey and Melissa are both wearing are the same

**Aaron-**huh!? thats the necklace of the two princesses!!

wakes Riley

**Riley**-eh?

**Aaron-**look at their necklaces!

**Riley-**...wait, aren't those the necklaces of-

**Aaron-**the two princesses, yes

**Riley-**hah, ya right! people sell those!

**Aaron-**no, the stones have tremendous aura...

**Riley-**your saying that these two girls are the descendants of the two legendary princesses of Suicune?

**Aaron-**i do not know...

sigh

**Riley-**well, i'm going to bed now, night!

**Aaron-**...ok...

joins Lainey, and holds her, then falls asleep

_TO BE CONTINUED :P :P_


End file.
